


Bitch

by mikhailosbitch



Series: Just survive [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhailosbitch/pseuds/mikhailosbitch
Summary: Basically my imagination of Mickey's first time with a guy.Warning: this is not a happy fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got some "inspiration" from another fic and if I find it again I will put it here

Dark alleys behind shitty bars.  
Dirty bathroom stalls.  
Dusty apartments on the edge of the South Side.

Mickey's places of nightlife.

He still fucks girls.  
Every once in a while.

But now, he also fucks guys.

 

The first time he had sex with a dude was when he was fourteen.

His dad was on a run out of town and Mandy had a birthday party at a friend's. Who the fuck knows where his mum was.

So when there was a knock on the door Mickey was alone. He was also high and drunk but not enough to be so stupid and open the door just because someone was knocking at it.  
But the knocking became banging and started to cause Mickey a headache so he grabbed one of the guns from the family's collection and opened the front door.

Turned out that Terry owed a lot of money to someone and said someone had sent one of his soldiers to get it.  
The soldier was tall. Taller than Mickey. With brown hair and strong arms.  
He told Mickey that his dad owed his boss 5,000 dollars.  
Mickey told him that Terry wasn’t home but he would tell him that someone had been here looking for unpaid debts.

"I'm Jack" the guy said and before Mickey could stop him he stepped inside the house; "And if you don't mind I'll take a look around."  
"I fucking do mind!" Mickey spit and raised the gun.  
Jack just smiled.

"Give me that" he said and with one simple movement he grabbed the gun and took it away from Mickey. Because Mickey was a pussy that couldn't even shoot some asshole that just barged into the Milkovich home. Terry would punch him if he were here now.

Mickey couldn't do anything but follow and watch Jack as he went through the filthy house, cig butts, beer cans and other trash littering the floor and every surface.  
After a while even Jack understood that there was no money he could take.  
He did find the hole under the loose floor board in Terry's room but it had been empty for days already. Terry drank and snorted it away and Mickey wasn't sure when it was the last time he had eaten.

Jack was pissed when he realized he would come back with empty hands.

"Made all the way down here for nothing" he hissed between gritted teeth, his hands clenching around the gun he had taken from Mickey.

They were standing in the living room when the look in Jack's eyes changed.

"What's your name?" he asked and now he was smiling again, looking Mickey straight in the eyes, letting him shiver in fear.

His voice sounded less intimidating than he had hoped as he answered "None of your goddamn business!"

One second later he was slammed into the wall and felt the cold metal of the gun against his temple.  
"Listen to me you little scumbag" Jack snarled, his eyes spraying anger. And something Mickey didn't know how to describe.  
"You're gonna do exactly what I say or your stupid little brain will cover the walls, okay?"  
Jack had one hand holding the gun and the other one around Mickey's throat and he tightened his grip until Mickey let out a choked "okay".

The terrifying grin reappeared and Jack came closer until he was just a couple inches apart from Mickey's face.  
"Tell me your name" he whispered, his breath ghosting over Mickey's ear, causing his blood to freeze in his veins.  
"Mickey" Mickey croaked out after another squeeze of his throat.

He wanted out of this. Jesus, he needed to get out of this.

"And how old are you, Mickey" Jack purred, still hovering above him, his dirty fingernails scratching into the skin of Mickey's neck.

"Fourteen" His voice was barley audible.

"Oh such a young boy" Jack grinned; "I'm twenty two."  
And Mickey watched in horror how Jack dropped the gun and reached down between his legs.  
"Well, and since I came here for nothing you're gonna pay." He snickered. "You're gonna be my bitch."

 

Mickey tried.

He kicked and shoved. Punched Jack in the face.

But Jack was stronger.

Flipped him around and pressed him against the wall. Let his stickey fingers trace over Mickey's body, reaching under his shirt until he finally pulled it off.

 

 

It hurt.

 

 

It hurt like a motherfucker.

 

 

His screams were muffled by Jack's hand covering his mouth.

 

 

 

When Terry came home, Mickey told him a guy had been there to collect money. He said the guy left when he told him Terry wasn’t home.  
Terry was drunk. And angry.

 

When Mandy came home she found Mickey laying in his bed, eyes nonfocused and an empty bottle in his hand. She took it away and threw it on the floor before she crawled into the bed and curled up next to her brother. Sometimes this happened. Mickey would be drunk or high ot both. Just like their older brothers. And their dad. But unlike Terry, Mickey would never hit her.  
Never.  
Mickey protected her. And she protected Mickey.  
So she laid next to him and watched him drifting off, forcing herself to stay awake in case he would have to puke and she could turn him on his side so he wouldn't choke. 

She tried to count the bruises on his body but eventually she gave up.

 

 

A few weeks later Mickey made his first trip to the shady outskirts of boystown.

He knew he was gay. And although he had planned on never doing anything about it he had had sex with a guy. And all he wanted was to feel in control. To feel something he wanted, so now that he was a dude-fucking faggot anyway he could at least do it when HE wanted.

And it doesn't matter how much he wants to be the one taking it.  
He isn't anyone's bitch.

 

So now, Mickey fucks guys.  
And hates himself for knowing it's so much better than with girls despite him doing the fucking.

 

But it's okay like this.  
It's a matter of time until Terry finds out and beats him to death.  
Not like he has a future anyway.  
And his trips during the night are good. Mickey knows that's all he'll get so he takes it.  
Might also have some fun before Terry bashes his head in, he's shot or ODs.

 

 

 

 

And then, there's Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of it, kudos an comments would be much appreciated!


End file.
